Cadal
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala did die, but then were brought back to life. Nuala wishes to be with Abraham and the BPRD gives Nuada a choice: join us or be imprisoned forever. Which side does he choose? Just know this: fate works in mysterious ways. (Rated T for some violence and language)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I know that there are a lot of 'Prince Nuada joining the BPRD out of either guilt or by force' stories out there, but there will be a couple of things that will differentiate this one from others. I obviously can't tell you what those differences are yet and if you don't like them, I really don't care. I write stories as a hobby, not as a profession, so I really don't care what you say, I'll just say, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Simple Plan fans will get it. **;)

**'Cadal' means 'Truce' in Scottish Gaelic.)**

**U**~**U**~X~**U**~**U**

Hellboy, or Anung un Rama, as some non-human species, including elves, know him as, showed his mercy towards Prince Nuada Silverlance by not striking him. He had to restrain himself from striking the human-hating elf because any fatal injuries to him would also kill his twin sister, Princess Nuala.

Although the Cambion showed mercy, Nuada was not ready to give up. He took out a dagger and was about to step forward to continue this fight, he felt the impression of something sharp penetrating him in the chest and severely wounding him in the heart. He looked down at the injury and saw blood bursting out of the wound. He and the others looked at the only other person who could have done the secret will of everyone in the room, including the honorable prince: Nuala.

And there she stood, a dagger in her chest with her hand on the handel; the blood seeped into her dress. In her eyes was a look of forgiveness and a glimmer of guilt.

"...Nuala," he muttered softly, his voice filled with disbelief and slight betrayal, but he also felt oddly relieved and grateful.

The injury caused him to suddenly feel very light and his legs felt very weak to him. He was on the brink of collapse and he took in a breath as he braced himself to hit the ground, but the red demon caught him. He caught him out of both sympathy and honor.

Instead of mocking or insulting him, Nuada decided to tell him the truth, "The humans... they will tire of you. They have already turned against you. Leave them. Is it them, or us?" He then gave him a final ultimatum, "Which holocaust should be choosen?"

Abe had immediately gone up to Nuala and was cradling her in his arms. "I never got a chance to tell you how I feel," he told her sadly, on the brink of tears.

"Give me your hand," she whispered weakly. They touched hands and she read his thoughts and feelings, he did the same just to know if she felt the same way. "It's... beautiful."

Nuada could feel himself fading and he could tell that his body on the inside was already starting to turn to stone. He knew this because he was no longer bleeding, which meant that his organs, arteries, and veins were already stone.

"We die," he continued, his voice a bit weaker, "and the world will be poorer for it."

He moved away from Hellboy to look at his sister, who was already almost entirely turned to stone. The strength in his legs had miraculously returned, but only for a second. His knees began to give way as the will of Mother Earth started to consume him.

His last words were dedicated to sister, his voice almost like an apology, "Nuala... my sister."

His legs gave out as his entire body turned entirely to stone. His stone body crumbled to pieces as his knees were about to hit the ground.

Abe looked down at Nuala, who was also now turned to stone. He held her close as he put his head down on her and sobbed.

Hellboy looked down at the crown in his hands. "All that power," he started.

Liz took it from him, "Don't even think about it." She concentrated her flames into her hands, causing the crown to melt into a gold puddle.

After a couple of minutes of letting Abe to lament over Nuala, the red demon looked at one of the devices on his belt. He walked up to his friend and placed his left hand on his shoulder, "Abe, it's time to go."

He wiped his tears away and nodded, "Fine, let's go." But he just couldn't bring himself to leave Nuala behind, even if she is now made of stone. He used every last amount of strength and passion in him to lift her up.

His oldest friend looked at him oddly, "Look, I understand that you love her, but do you have to bring her back with us?"

He looked at him like he was an idiot and answered, "Yes."

He continued to look at him oddly as if he was talking nonsense. Liz put a hand on his shoulder, "Red, he loves her, you would do the same if it was me, right?"

He rolled his eyes, looked away from her in embarrassment and replied quietly, "Yeah, I would."

* * *

Up on the surface, Manning and a search party of BPRD agents were looking for them. He knew that taking a plane and going to a location to fight someone was something that Agent Hellboy did most often, but since Dr. Krauss went with them, it leads him to think that the ectoplasmic man wasn't as mature as everyone thought.

Just as they were about to search in a different location, the four missing agents walked out of the torso of a rock giant. What no one could understand was why Abe was carrying a statue.

To say that Manning was upset was an understatement. He marched up to Hellboy and started scolding him like a father would to his son, "Now, listen here, young man! You took that plane without authorization-"

He was cut off by Dr. Krauss, "Dr. Manning, I allowed them to take the plane, if anyone should be punished, it should be me."

The director was shocked to say the least, never in a million years would he have imagined that someone who the big red demon hates would actually vouch for him. He was so shocked that he didn't even know how to respond to that and instead told the other agents to go back to the plane they used to get there.

The four of them went back to their plane and climbed back on. Once inside, Abe gently placed Nuala on a gurney and sat down right beside her. Liz found what he did to be oddly sweet and moving and although her boyfriend showed no emotion on his face other than annoyance and relief - relief from finally taking down the elven prince - she could tell that he felt the same way she did.

After a few moments of silence, Hellboy finally asks his girlfriend, "Are you sure that the Bureau is a good place to raise the baby?"

She thought about that for a second before smiling, "I think we'll have to wait until the _babies_ are here."

He nodded in agreement and went back to doing nothing, then it hit him. "Babies?" he mouthed. He looked back at her both questionably and in shock, she smiled again held up two fingers. He slumped down in his seat and nearly passed out.

She helped him sit back up, "You okay?"

He rubbed his forehead and uttered, "Yeah."

"Are you are sure you're alright?" she asked again.

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little shocked." He craned his neck at his friend, "Hey, Abe, how are you holding up?"

"I, I guess I'm alright," the icthyo sapien responded after a couple seconds of silence, his voice shaking with sadness.

He lifted his hand, the same hand Nuala had touched before she died, and gently dragged it from her cheek down to her neck to her shoulder down her arm and resting on top of her hand. He laid his head down on the gurney and tears started to stream down his face once again.

* * *

Underground, where the city of Bethmoora once thrived, in the chambers of the Golden Army, lay the undisturbed crumbled remains of Prince Nuada. Out of respect for him, no one had dared to walk through what remains of him.

Wind, sand, and dust suddenly gathered together and formed a cyclone. The cyclone melted into purely dust and the Angel of Death appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

It immediately saw the prince's shattered statue and just couldn't help but grin, "Ah, Prince Nuada Silverlance. I warned you of what will happen if the Golden Army is awoken."

The Angel had warned him that if the Army was awoken from its slumber, it will only bring destruction upon him. But the prince obviously didn't listen and he ended up paying the price for his crimes.

However, there was one thing Angel decided to keep to itself that was never mentioned to the fallen royal. That one thing was his death itself.

But what was so important that it had to be kept? When it surely knew his life would be taken by the hand of his sister?

The answer is quite simple actually: because the two heirs were not supposed to go yet. They were not even supposed to expire at the same time or even the same manner of death.

It saw that Nuala was nowhere in sight, no matter, it knew they would take her back with them. Them being separated would not hinder in what it had planned. In fact, their separation would be going much further than just physical, but it would take time.

It started to make unusual gestures with its hands. The gestures resembled ones made by an orchestra conductor or possibly a mage.

The crushed rocks, sand, and dust seemed to move in sync with the delicate movements of its hands. The dance of the earthy elements was a show any unholy person would die to learn just to con people into giving them a King's ransom to protect them from demons and unclean spirits.

It took some time, but before long, the prince was in one piece. The eyes on its wings blinked as it got close to him, close enough to brush its dark, ash-colored shawl against his wood-colored stone face.

It then placed its spindly, almost completely skeletal hands on him. One hand on top of his head; the other on his chest, directly above his heart. It needed to know if he had any redeeming qualities in his soul. Granted, he would most likely be resurrected nevertheless, but a vision the Angel had some time ago showed him that the prince would be a major factor in Anung Un Rama unleashing his true power. It could not say if his contribution would be good or evil, for it was not for it to say. The reason? It did not even know; fate works in very mysterious ways.

It searched his soul and was shown many different imagines that represented a certain memory. It saw him convincing King Balor, his father, to allow the construction of the Golden Army; it saw his exile when his father declared an armistice with the humans; it saw him giving an almost political speech about his hatred of humans and how he wished that his father had ordered the global genocide of their race to a crowd of creatures in the troll market.

It scowled and shook its head, it did not yet see anything about him that was redeemable in the least, at least not in the perspective of a human-being. "So much hatred, so much darkness in his heart."

It searched deeper, looking for a time when he respected the human race or a time when he found a good quality about them. It took a while, but it finally found something. It saw him as a young boy training with a class of both human and faerie children with a human instructor, he appeared to be getting along with everyone in the class very well, including the instructor. It later saw him later saw him relaxing in his lair while listening to classical music, Beethoven and Mozart. Finally, it saw him reading a play written by William Shakespeare, he appeared to be very intrigued and interested by it, and it saw other books in the background, all written by human authors.

It removed its hands from him and grinned wickedly, "There is some good in you."

It stretched out its fingers and started to flex them, as if it was a person grabbing onto a rocky hillside to themselves from falling to their death. The stone statue started to shake in unison to its fingers.

* * *

Back on the plane, Abe lifted his head and back away from the princess when he felt a wave of life go straight through his hand. He placed his hand on top of her and felt another wave. What was also strange was that she was shaking as well.

Thinking that it's just a dream or a trick of the mind, he rubbed his eyes and placed his hand on her again. He felt yet another wave and she still trembled, no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes and placed his hand on her, it never changed. This was no dream or trick of his subconscious.

On a hunch, he moved over her and pressed his head down on her chest. He heard nothing and was beginning to think that might just be that the plane was flying through a storm or possibly the plane itself.

Hellboy noticed what he was doing, "Abe, what are you doing?"

He made the 'silence' gesture, "I'm listening."

"To what?" he asked. "She's dead."

"She started to shake and I felt life in her," he told him.

"Shake? Life?" he questioned. "Abe, old buddy, I think your mind is playing tricks on you."

'Maybe he's right,' he thought sadly, lifting his head from her chest. He laid his head down again and this time he heard something. He heard a slow heartbeat, it was probably beating no faster than a snail's pace, but it's still a heartbeat nonetheless.

He lifted his head again and pushed the gurney away out of shock. He wasn't exactly sure how or what he should be feeling at that moment. He felt happy and surprised, but also sad and a little angry. Even he couldn't explain exactly how he felt, he had never felt how he feels in this moment towards anyone or anything.

He considered calling out to Hellboy and Liz about what he heard, but decided not to after how he acted towards him. He knew that they probably wouldn't believe him anyway and think that he was crazy.

* * *

It relaxed its fingers and the statue stopped shaking as soon as it did. It then clenched its fists tightly, so much so that its joints started to crack loudly.

The Angel's joints were not the only thing that was cracking; the prince was as well. Cracks started to appear his torso and more appeared as they got larger and began to spread across his stone body.

It gave a wide and slightly demonic grin as fractures in the stone started to flake away into dust and small amounts of a transparent black liquid began to leak out in small streams no wider than tears. It disappeared into thin air leaving nothing, save a few words, behind.

What it said would sound almost like a warning to anyone and that is exactly what it was, "I have done what I can. Beware of your actions, they may affect you more than others," and it echoed throughout the entire chamber.

* * *

Abe sat in his seat and watched Nuala's vibrating body on the gurney. The gurney was still some distance from him, but he could still see her very clearly as if she was right in front of him.

He started to nod off to sleep and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes. When he reopened them, he saw that she was no longer trembling and she now had hairline fractures all over her torso and spreading to the rest of her body. He also noticed a black liquid dripping to the metal floor and it was coming out of the cracks.

Startled by this, he called out to his friends, "Red, Liz, I think you better come take a look at this!"

Liz was quick to respond and immediately came to him, asking, "What's going on, Abe?"

Hellboy was rather slow coming up to them and asked grudgingly, "What is it, fishstick? Your imagination making you see things again?"

He sneered at his longtime friend and instead of saying anything, he pointed to the black puddles on either side of the gurney. The two puddles were almost one massive joined puddle due to all the cracks starting to flake away and turning into dust, causing more of the tar colored liquid to spill onto the floor.

"Oh, shit!" Hellboy shouted, "What's happening to her, Abe?"

"How should I know?" he questioned. "I closed my eyes for a second and then I saw faint cracks on her. They started to get wider and that black water started to leak out onto the floor."

"Uh, guys," Liz called out, "come take a look at this."

They looked over at her and saw that she was looking at the statue of the princess. All three watched as massive pieces of stone and waterfalls of black fluid fell to the floor. The impact from the stone pieces and fluid dropping to the floor created a sound that caused Dr. Krauss to wonder and grow a little concerned.

He put the plane on autopilot and went to investigate, "Vut ist going on in hier?"

"You might wanna take a look at this," Hellboy told him.

"Agent Hellboy, I demand to know-" he started to command, but the big red demon rudely cut him off.

"Oh, just get your gas-ass over here!" he groaned, while rolling his eyes.

He came over to them and saw what they saw. They all watched as a massive ravine-like crack that started at the center of her forehead and went down to her chest suddenly crumbled and fell into the black pool beneath her. And, like a butterfly emerging from its crystalice, Nuala arose from the statue.

She was soaked with the black liquid and was breathing very heavily, as if she had been holding her breath for a long period of time. Not all of the statue broke and she was practically sitting in a basin of the fluid. She was also completely naked, fortunately her wet hair clung to her wet body and helped to cover her breasts, the fluid and stones did the rest.

Under normal circumstances, Abe would never invade a woman's personal space, especially if it's naked woman, but he was filled with so much joy he couldn't help but to embrace her. Hellboy and Liz were quite surprised by this, but did nothing to stop him. Nuala too was surprised by his actions, but returned his embrace nevertheless.

He soon realized what he was doing and immediately moved away from her, face flushed with embarrassment. "I... I apologize, princess," he apologized, very embarrassed with himself yet he said it in his usual polite tone.

"Nuada…" she managed to say, her voice very low and coarse.

"There's no need to worry about him, princess. Your brother is dead," Abe assured.

"No," she replied, "he lives."

No one said anything, if anything, they were frozen with shock and very likely fear. Nobody wanted to believe what she said, but she sounded so certain that it was hard not to believe her.

* * *

Large broken pieces of stone and an oasis of black water decorated the floors of the Golden Army chambers. The wet, bare-body of Prince Nuada was breathing heavily and he was on his hands and knees. He grabbed his spear and stood up, using his weapon for support. He was also going to take his sword, but he felt much more comfortable with his spear and it was something he could lean on if he was in pain or tired.

He stumbled and his legs shook as he walked out of the chambers. He made sure to watch out for the shards of metal that covered the flooring. He scowled as he walked past the pool of melted gold that used to be the Crown of Bethmoora.

It took time but he eventually made his way to the entrance into Bethmoora. He jabbed at the stone walls with the blade of his spear, but it would not open. He knew that it would be impossible for him to live in the city that he was born in, if the air was clean and the food was fresh then he would stay, but he could not.

No matter how hard he tried, he alone would not be able to move the rocks out of the way. As a last ditch effort he stands atop the rocks and stabs at the stones and soil above his head. Much of the earthy material falls on his head and getting in his long hair.

After God knows how long, he finally made a hole large enough for him to climb out of. Now, the only challenge was to actually be able to get out; he needed a way to climb out with his spear. Fortunately, the weapon was retractable and easy to carry, so that was one less thing to worry about.

While gazing up at the hole he made in the overhead soil he noticed some dried up roots and the underside of some boulders. He grinned; he had just found his method of escape.

He thrusted his weapon up at the boulders as hard as he could, causing them to become lodged in the rocks. He jumped up slightly and carefully climbed up the handle, grabbing onto one of the roots. He pulled his spear out, causing a couple of rocks to fall, and retracted it. He grabbed onto another root and threw the weapon up the hole onto the surface.

The root he was practically hanging from started to pull out of the slightly dried up soil; he had to act quickly. He stretched his arm out and managed latch onto the slightly dry grass, he felt what thought could have been water, but he couldn't tell.

After making sure he had a good grip and what he was holding onto was strong enough, he reached his other arm out. He hoisted himself up using all the strength he could muster.

When his upper body reached the surface, he was greeted with medium rainfall and a breeze. He took in his first breath of fresh air in many hours and was immediately reminded of the typical weather that normally befell the city he lived under in the troll market for many years. He never thought he would ever hear himself think this, but he was very relieved to inhale a familiar scent. Even if it was from a place that was, and still is, constantly being destroyed by humans.

**U**~**U**~X~**U**~**U**

**(A/N: So, what do you guys think? This is my first time writing a "Hellboy" story and I really would like to know how I did. I'm sorry if it's terrible and if it looks like I didn't put a lot of effort into it, but I really did.**

**I'm very sorry if my use of the word "it" insults a lot of people whenever I split to a scene with the Angel of Death. I know some people may not know this, but the Angel has no gender and it's literally called "it" on most websites. Again, sorry, (if this helps) I personally have no problem with transgender people.**

**The next chapters for "The Scooby Gang Meets the Teen Titans" and "Scooby-Doo: The Curse of the Lost Civil War Gold" are about half way done, so stay tuned!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter, or at least thought it was okay. For those of you who read these types of stories just for the sake of a brother/sister reunion, then you'll like this chapter. It'll also be the start of Nuada's acceptance of humans, but he will still be a bit of a jerk towards them. **:P**)**

**X**~I~V~I~**X**

"What do you mean by, 'he lives'?" Hellboy questioned. "We all watched his Royal Ass-ness crumble to pieces."

"I'm afraid I cannot explain it myself. I know he's alive, however, I can feel our connection weakening," she admitted, somewhat sadly.

"Princess," Abe started, "I think you should get some rest." She nodded in agreement.

Dr. Krauss brought over another gurney and set it next to her, afterwards he went back to piloting the plane. Abe got an emergency blanket from one of the plane's compartments. Liz had started to complain about some stomach cramps and nausea, so she and Hellboy went back to their seats.

He put it over her, picked her up in his arms, and brought her over to the other gurney. "There you are, Princess. Can I get you anything?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes, water, please."

"As you wish," he replied. He crouched down, opened an emergency mini-refrigerator and took a bottle of water. He stood up and handed it to her, "Here you are."

She took it from him and drank a little. She flinched and put a hand on the side of her head when she felt a sharp pain that almost felt like an electric shock going through her skull.

"Are you feeling alright, Princess?" he asked worriedly.

"It's my brother," she replied in a bit of a panic. "I believe he might be in some distress, but I am unsure."

* * *

Nuada pulled himself out and onto the wet grass. He grabbed his spear and it extended when he tightened his grip on the handle.

"Nuada," he heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned and saw Wayland, the blacksmith goblin who forged the Golden Army. He came up to him and remarked, "I thought you died?"

"As did I," he replied. "It seems like the Angel brought me back for some reason."

The goblin was finding it difficult to focus on their conversation when the prince was completely naked. He grimaced and reached back for something in his wagon.

He tossed him an early middle ages style tunic, "Put that on, it's awkward talking to a naked man."

He put his weapon down and quickly changed into the garment given to him. The tunic was in rougher shape than he first thought, it had a few small holes, had some stains on it, and the material was relatively thin.

Before he could thank him for the garment, a voice behind him shouted, "Hey! What are you guys doing down there?!"

He turned his head and saw humans in black suits coming their way. "Oh, no." He turned his head back to Wayland, but he was already more than three hundred yards away.

He knew that those men were agents of the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. Under normal circumstances, he would have no problem killing all of them faster than a flash of lightning, but his body was still weak from both his fight with the demon and his resurrection.

He turned around to face the agents, who now had him surrounded, all of whom were pointing their guns at him. They stood there and were ready for anything he might do.

"You're surrounded, don't make this difficult and give yourself up!" one of them shouted.

He said nothing and nothing but a scornful look was all he gave them. He tightly gripped his spear, the agents notice this and each was ready to pull the trigger of their respective gun. To their surprise, the spear retracted and he dropped it on the ground.

He then put both hands on his head and declared in a somewhat low yet still loud and clear voice, "I, Prince Nuada Silverlance, surrender to you, the slaves of the people who keep my kind hidden."

The agents were in utter shock by his words, if anything, they were in so much shock that they were oblivious to his blunt insult. One of them hesitantly lowered his gun, took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed his wrists. Another came up behind him and poked his back with the barrel of his gun.

"Move it, pretty boy!" he ordered.

The elven prince looked back at him with a cold, intense glare. If you looked deep into his irises, you could see a glint of bloodthirst that was counteracted with a flicker of pure anger.

His glare caused some of them to flinch, but they stood their ground and gritted their teeth, as if they were telling him that he was an omega and they were alphas. He was unfazed by this and began to walk in the direction where some of the other agents were going, the others followed after him immediately after.

He followed them to the repulsed flying vessel of aluminum, known by the humans as 'airplanes'. He grimaced and rolled his eyes at their mode of transportation.

'As if their 'cars' were not bad enough,' he thought bitterly.

They boarded it, but he was reluctant to follow. It wasn't until one of the agents hit him in the back with what felt like a club that he climbed up the boarding steps.

Almost as soon as he stepped inside some of the agents jumped him and started to beat him. The more blows he took, the angrier he got and his murderous urges were becoming much harder for him to keep contained. One of them grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms over his head, to prevent him from fighting back. Throughout the entire beating he thought he felt straps tightening around some places on his torso, but he could not tell because, with all punches he was taking, it could have been anything.

When the beating was finally over, he saw that they had forced him into a restraint jacket, the kind used by asylums to keep the criminally insane at bay. With it on him it assured them that he would not be able to attack them, that is unless he somehow got free, which, truthfully, would not surprise anyone. They also put a tan leather muzzle mask on him, which he could not see out of as it had no eye holes.

Someone hoisted him up by the elbow and practically threw him onto a seat. He could hear someone either loading or unloading a gun, but he was unsure if there was one being pointed at him or if there was more than one. While he understood why they felt the need to restrain him, he couldn't wrap his mind around why they felt it was necessary to muzzle him like a rabid dog or a psychopath, though he knew that most humans viewed him as the latter.

* * *

The ride back to BPRD base was long and, in the words of Hellboy, 'boring as hell.' Everybody on board the plane, except for Dr. Krauss, was asleep and was awoken when he said they would be landing in fifteen minutes.

The landing was a little rough due to some choppy rainfall, but the four agents were used to this, it's just typical north eastern weather in their eyes. Nuala, however, due to never having been inside of a plane, was quite afraid of the strong winds and rain that was preventing them from landing. Eventually, the weather lightened up for a brief time, but it was long enough for Dr. Krauss to land the plane safely on the base runway.

Hellboy and Liz stood up from their seats and she walked out and down the steps. He stayed behind in case Abe needed any help.

He watched him struggling to lift her up and asked, "Need help, Abe?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm good, Red. You just go and be with Liz." He nodded and left to join up with his pregnant girlfriend.

"Abraham, are you certain that you do not require his assistance?" Nuala asked.

He nodded his head vehemently, "Yes, Princess, I can assure you that I'm quite capable of lifting objects my own body weight. And I'm sure that I can very easily," his voice strained as he attempted to lift her, "carry you," his voice back to normal when he finally succeeded.

He managed to carry her to the medical bay for an evaluation. The evaluation was more or less for the safety of the agents and other sentient beings that lived in the bureau halls. It was just a precaution to make certain that she wouldn't transmit anything she might have caught during her brief time in Ireland. He explained this to her when asked and she understood why the bureau took these measures.

He took hair, saliva, and blood samples from her and all the tests were negative for harmful pathogens. Of all the samples taken from her, the last one, urine, was his least favorite. It was his least favorite because the only way to get it was for her to urinate in a small plastic cup, but since she was incapable of walking over to the restroom, he had no other choice but to put the cup against her nudity.

To make it a little less awkward, she covered herself with the emergency blanket given to her and he put his gloves on and kept his eyes closed the entire time. When he got what was needed he tested it and it was negative. She was completely clean of any harmful and contagious pathogens.

"Hey, fishstick!" the commanding voice of Manning called out as he walked in the room. "Get ready, we're about to have company!"

"Be there in a minute," he replied, "I just had some precautionary tests done on the Princess."

He nodded, "And, how did those turn out?"

"All the tests were negative for any deadly disease," he responded.

"That's good to hear," he said. "Now, come on. We have a very _temperamental_ guest arriving shortly."

The princess already knew who he was talking about. "Nuada," she whispered.

He turned to her as they were leaving, "Don't worry, Princess, we will handle this and I will come back just as soon as I can."

Abe and Manning, along with Hellboy, Liz, Dr. Krauss and nearly half the agents working in that facility, all gathered in the hangar waiting for this 'guest' to arrive. They all heard the plane land outside and the doors open for it to come inside. It stopped right in front of them and agents with loaded arms came out and down the steps.

A few more agents with guns later and they finally saw their new arrival, Prince Nuada. He was almost unrecognizable with the straight jacket, the tunic underneath, the muzzle mask, and the fact that he was not wearing pants, but they knew it was him based on his hair and because of the agent who was carrying the prince's retracted spear.

He almost looked like he had been involved in some type of struggle and not the confrontation he had with Hellboy, but a much more recent one. This was evident by his slightly unruly hair, it had been in a much straighter condition the last time they saw him, and by the bruises on his legs that were clearly visible even when he stood at the top of the steps. What was also telling was that they felt the need to put a muzzle mask on him, the straight jacket would have probably been enough since the resurrection would have surely weakened him and there would be no way for him to fight his way out with the spear if his hands are restrained.

"Agent Bjorn," Manning called out.

An agent, presumably Agent Bjorn, stepped forward, "Yes, sir?"

"While I think it's very impressive that you and the other agents were able to capture Nuada, why is he in a straight jacket and a muzzle?" he questioned.

"The straight jacket is just a precaution," he said, "but I'm not sure why the others decided to put that thing on him."

The prince shifted where he stood and started to make some muffled sounds, as if he was trying to tell them something. He moved his head to the side, exposing an abrasion on his neck that was about the same size as a fist and it looked recent.

"What about the bruises?" Hellboy asked.

Bjorn suddenly looked very scared and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "We found him in that condition."

"Do you seriously think we're that stupid?" he questioned again, this time walking up to him and almost getting up in his face. "News flash: I might be a little dumb, but I'm not an idiot."

"Many of us here are trained in pathology, including myself," Abe added. "It's very easy for the trained eye to tell the difference between an abrasion that's a few hours old or was inflicted just minutes ago."

"Whatever the case we need to get him in a cell," Manning said. Almost as soon as he did, Nuada made more muffled sounds and tried to break free from the agents behind him.

Abe wanted to protest this, knowing how much it would upset Nuala. He knew that she wanted to see her brother and he was certain that the prince felt the same way.

"Dr. Manning," Dr. Krauss started, "I think it would be best if he gets a medical evaluation first."

He thought about it for a second before nodded, "Alright, I'll take your word."

Abe mentally thanked him, 'Thank you, Dr. Krauss.'

Hellboy put his stone on the prince's shoulder, "Let's go, Your Ass-ness." If the elven prince could see, he would have most likely sent a death glare his way.

They guided him to the infirmary, where his sister was. Although he could not see, he could tell that some of the humans were talking about him. His sense of hearing was much stronger than a human's, one of the perks of being an elf.

They walked inside, set him on one of the beds and removed the muzzle from his face to take saliva samples. They kept him in the straight jacket in case he went ballistic.

As soon as the mask was removed from him, Nuala whispered in Gaelic, "_Brother_."

He turned his head to her and whispered, also in Gaelic, "_Sister_."

**X**~I~V~I~**X**

**(A/N: I know I've said this a million times but this a lot longer than I thought and it's not even that long. I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I am kinda rushed. I have the next chapter of my new "Scooby-Doo" story to work on and I'm working on a story for FictionPress. I hope it turns out good, I've never written a story on that sight. I've never even written a story that wasn't just a fanfiction.**

**In case you guys want to know, I gave the goblin blacksmith a name because I don't want to just keep referring to him as "The Goblin" or "The Blacksmith." If you guys don't appreciate it, I don't care.)**


End file.
